Daffy Doodles
Daffy Doodles is a Looney Tunes cartoon featuring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Daffy is the notorious "mustache fiend", bent on putting a mustache on every lip in sight, while Porky is a policeman (playing on the fact that "pig" is often used as a derogatory slang term for a police officer, though the use of "pig" to mean "police officer" wouldn't come about until the late 1960s, during the advent of the hippie era) intent on capturing Daffy. This cartoon is the first full-length cartoon that former animator Robert McKimson directed. Mel Blanc provided the voices for the characters, and Warren Foster was the writer. Plot A narrator intones that in a large eastern city, the residents are terrified and the police baffled - all because someone has been drawing mustaches on all the ads in sight. Daffy eventually confesses to the fourth wall of being the guilty party. Porky Pig, as a policeman, is set as a "booby trap" — he's holding up a picture frame around his own face. Daffy manages to draw a mustache on Porky's face (a running gag throughout the short) and run off, and Porky gives chase. Daffy runs off to a rapid transit/subway platform, tricks Porky into getting on the arriving train, and escapes. Later on Porky, having come across more of Daffy's work (including a mustache on a picture of Bugs Bunny), sees Daffy, a rope around his waist, painting a mustache on a giant billboard face. Porky gives chase and gets up to the billboard as Daffy is singing "She was an acrobat's daughter" while still swinging from the rope. Porky clubs Daffy in the head, and Daffy wanders to the edge. He jumps and seemingly falls to his death, but in fact stops on the ledge around the roof. Porky chases Daffy around the ledge. The chase ends back on the roof, where both of them crash through a skylight and Daffy, again, wanders off. Porky chases Daffy through the building, finally spotting Daffy inside a mail chute. He races downstairs to pull him out. Daffy arrives to "arrest" him for "stealing mail" and slaps handcuffs on himself and Porky, and then paints another mustache on him. But this time, Daffy is clubbed by Porky while still handcuffed to him. Daffy ends up in court a judge and pleads for mercy. With the jury — all composed of moustached Jerry Colonnas on his side, Daffy swears never again to draw another mustache before declaring that he's "doing beards now!" He then proceeds to draw a beard on the judge and draws 'paint' over the screen until it's all black. Damaged Print The top video is the damaged Cartoon Festivals faded a.a.p. print where the a.a.p. logo plays first, then the 1947-49 rings open, instead of the 1952-53 rings, notice the light blue borders. The 1939-40 version of Merrily We Roll Along plays instead of the 1941-45 version. The print then changes to another print that says "Daffy Doodles" and the music changes for the last 3 seconds. This is a MGM/UA print and probably was hacked off by United Artists in the 1980s. This MGM/UA print airs in Cartoon Network and Boomerang Latin America. The Turner "dubbed version" as seen on Cartoon Network USA and EU and Boomerang, The DVD, and the print released on The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Laserdisc have no errors on the Blue Ribbon. The "dubbed version" has been released on My Reputation (1946) DVD as a bonus feature. It is the video below the error video. This cartoon had the black background, red rings and originally ended with Porky's drum ending (1942-46 version). The original titles have yet to resurface. However, the original music cue was found for the cartoon and possibly, but not certain, the original titles. Gallery Daffy_doodles!.jpg|Daffy Doodles Lobby Card DaffyDoodles-lobby-card600.jpg|Lobby Card 2 DaffyDoodles-BG-600.jpg Daffy-Doodles1-600.jpg Daffy-Doodles2-600.jpg Daffydoodles.png Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1946 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Bickenbach Category:Cartoons animated by Cal Dalton Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:1952-53 Reissues Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package